Sir Kibble
Sir Kibble is a common enemy character, appearing in several ''Kirby'' series games. He is a small warrior wearing a helmet/suit of armor, with a blade on the top of his helmet that he can use as a boomerang. He gives Kirby the Cutter ability when eaten. Games Kirby's Dream Land Sir Kibble first appeared in the game's 4th level Bubbly Clouds. Here he would walk around slowly before tossing the cutter boomerang on his helmet to try to hurt Kirby. Kirby can't get Cutter ability from them in this game. In Extra Mode Sir Kibble is replaced by Boomer which looks like Poppy Bros. Jr. with a boomerang. Boomer tosses boomerangs faster than Sir Kibble and tosses 2 at a time which instead of returning to Boomer fly over his head at an angle. Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Sir Kibble returns in Kirby's Adventure and this time it can have its ability copied otherwise its behavior is mostly the same. Now, if Kirby is in the air Sir Kibble will jump up and throw his cutter trying to hit Kirby, he will also sometimes toss his cutter then jump over it when it returns causing it to pass under him. Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Sir Kibble also appears in Kirby Superstar as a common enemy. He appears in three colors of armor: gold, silver, and bronze. There is no difference in strength or strategy for the different colors of Sir Kibble. He has 20 hit points. His tactics are similar to those he uses in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. He gives Kirby the Cutter ability when swallowed. Additionally, the gold-armor Sir Kibble is the Cutter-based Helper (playable by either the CPU or a 2nd player) that Kirby can create from the ability. His abilities as an ally include throwing his boomerang and slashing with it in various movements and directions. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, he is the same as in Super Star. In Helper to Hero, his armor is a bright green instead of a bright yellow and he's wearing yellow gloves. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Sir Kibble appears in Kirby 64 as one of the main Cutter-based enemies, alongside others such as Fishbone and Sawyer. Kirby (Wii) Sir Kibble appears as a helper again, but in his enemy palette from Kirby Super Star. Trivia *Sir Kibble has a strange way of guarding, when he is protecting himself he just simply hides in his thick armor. *In the "bad ending" of Kirby's Dream Land 2, the enemy cast referred to Sir Kibble as "Load Kibble". This may be a translation error. Artwork Image:Sirkibble.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:SirkibbleKSS.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:SirkibbleKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Sirkibble.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:Sir Kibble Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby Wii'' Gallery Image:Sir_Kibble_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Sir_Kibble_Kirby's_Dream_Land_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:SirkibbleKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) Image:SirkibblehelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:Sir_Kibble_Kirby's_Dream_Land_3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Sir_Kibble_Kirby_64.png|''Kirby 64'' Image:Sir_Kibble_Kirby_&_the_Amazing_Mirror.gif|''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' Image:SirkibbleKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) Image:SirkibblehelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:SirkibblehelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Bosses